


I'll Come Back (When You Call Me)

by Sean_not_mcloughlin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Peter Parker, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter B. Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Songfic, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sean_not_mcloughlin/pseuds/Sean_not_mcloughlin
Summary: Peter and Wade reunite after half a year apart. There's a lot of emotions involved. Peter cries.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 38





	I'll Come Back (When You Call Me)

Wade had been gone for a total of six months. Six months too long, in Peter’s opinion. To say he missed him was an understatement. See, Peter had been in love with Wade for years. They’d been together ever since he and MJ had split. Wade was there through it all. The depression, the Collider, the rise, the second try, and the rejection. That’s what made him fall in love with Wade, he was always  _ there  _ for him.

When they agreed to get together, they took it slow.  _ “Baby steps”  _ Wade had said. So Peter took baby steps. At first it was only holding hands, and small affectionate nicknames. (“ _ Babe”  _ and  _ “Wadey” _ and  _ “Sweetheart”  _ are the ones Peter used the most. He remembers them so clearly.)

Wade always blushed, and Peter could tell, whether his mask was on or off. He always blushed and laughed and it made Peter’s heart flutter because  _ he  _ did that,  _ he  _ made someone he loved so,  _ so  _ dearly blush and giggle like a schoolgirl. That was all  _ him. _

Then Wade had decided to give Peter a hug, and then he knew it was okay. From then on, Peter gave small gestures of affection. Hugs, kisses on the cheek, short cuddle sessions, and the like. Wade always smiled, no matter what Peter did. And Peter always smiled back, because how could he not when the love of his life, his star, his  _ everything  _ was smiling at him so brightly?

Wade started getting more comfortable, and he started doing more, and eventually he was doing all the things Peter did when they first got together  _ to  _ Peter. He started doing  _ more _ . Wade gained confidence and Peter could tell. They were flourishing, and they were flourishing  _ together _ . 

For years, this went on. But then something happened, and somehow they got separated. Peter fell back into his depression. The only things that helped were knowing that there were other spider-people that cared for him and that would visit him, and Eddie Brock and Venom making sure he took care of himself. 

After six months of not seeing Wade, his love, his  _ light _ , Peter went out for patrol. There he saw Wade waiting for him on his rooftop, in all his beautiful, scarred glory. 

Wade spoke softly, his voice thick with tears unshed.

“Hey, Petey.”

Peter’s eyes widened under the mask, which he quickly removed and stuffed into a suit pocket.

He spoke with disbelief, and with the slightest glimmer of hope.

“...Wade?”

Wade nods, the tears finally falling. He opens his arms with a smile.

“C’mere, Peter.”

Peter rushes into his lovers arms, grateful to finally feel at home once more. He cried, and did so shamelessly. He cried and sobbed into Wade’s arms as Wade wordlessly started singing. He sang a song they both knew well. They had claimed it as theirs long ago, just a year after they ( _ “We” _ ) began.

_ “It started out as a feeling _

_ Which then grew into a hope _

_ Which then turned into a quiet thought _

_ Which then turned into a quiet word _

_ And then that word grew louder and louder _

_ 'Til it was a battle cry _

_ I'll come back _

_ When you call me _

_ No need to say goodbye _

_ Just because everything's changing _

_ Doesn't mean it's never been this way before _

_ All you can do is try to know who your friends are _

_ As you head off to the war _

_ Pick a star on the dark horizon _

_ And follow the light _

_ You'll come back when it's over _

_ No need to say goodbye _

_ You'll come back when it's over _

_ No need to say goodbye _

_ Now we're back to the beginning _

_ It's just a feeling and no one knows yet _

_ But just because they can't feel it too _

_ Doesn't mean that you have to forget _

_ Let your memories grow stronger and stronger _

_ 'Til they're before your eyes _

_ You'll come back _

_ When they call you _

_ No need to say goodbye _

_ You'll come back _

_ When they call you _

_ No need to say goodbye.” _

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNsQewlFtEs - The Call, Regina Spektor


End file.
